


Año nuevo, vida nueva

by Raquellu47



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El título lo dice todo... Jane Rizzoli y Maura Isles celebran su primer año nuevo juntas. Esto narra el amanecer al día siguiente de ambas como pareja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Año nuevo, vida nueva

Me levanté de la cama, estremeciéndome cuando el frío chocó contra mi piel desnuda. Con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a Maura, me deslicé fuera del colchón y me cubrí rápidamente con el albornoz de la forense. Era como seguir abrazada a ella, su olor inundando mi nariz, la suavidad de su piel entre mis brazos… Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo en la oscuridad de la habitación, en ese día gris que nos había tocado para primeros de año.

Salí de la habitación, esquivando nuestros vestidos hechos un guiñapo en el suelo, los tacones tirados de cualquier forma, deshaciendo nuestro presuroso camino de la noche anterior, cuando, tras despedir a mi familia, nuestros cuerpos habían tenido las ganas suficientes para celebrar la llegada de 2014 con un poco de marcha. Me rasqué la nuca, confetis cayendo al suelo. Contuve un resoplido mientras movía el pelo para quitarme los restos de papelitos de colores, sin querer mirarme en el espejo para no asustarme. No nos habíamos preocupado por desmaquillarnos, por peinarnos o adecentarnos, simplemente, no habíamos tenido tiempo… La sombra de una sonrisa bailó en mis labios y al final, terminé sonriendo mientras caminaba silenciosamente por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Coloqué la cafetera, agradeciendo en cierto modo que Maura siguiera dormida, ya que si ella hacía el café era como escuchar porno. Pero, en el fondo, me encantaba esa atención hacia los detalles que tenía la forense, era parte de su encanto. Observé como el caliente líquido marrón caía del filtro a la cafetera de cristal, como, gota a gota, provocaba una onda en el café del fondo. Era culpa de Maura que me fijara tanto en cosas así, después escucharlas mañana tras mañana, terminé dándome cuenta de ciertos fenómenos que ocurrían a mi alrededor y de los que antes no era consciente, tan centrada como estaba en mi mundo, en conseguir despegarme de las sábanas cada mañana, recogerme el pelo de cualquier forma, ponerme lo primero que saliera del armario y dirigirme sin paradas al Boston Joe's para mi dosis diaria de cafeína. Había vivido en una burbuja, ciega, hasta que cierta mujer la explotó.

Podría definirse así, la verdad. Entró en mi vida como un huracán rubio que desbordaba fría sensualidad, rompiendo todos mis esquemas, haciéndome replantearme muchos aspectos de mi vida. Y ahí había terminado yo, observando cómo pequeñas gotas de café caían en la cafetera. Cuando el pitido me sacó de mis reflexiones, retiré el recipiente y me serví una buena taza de café, rodeando con las manos la taza, disfrutando del calor que desprendía. Acerqué la nariz y olisqueé el aroma a café colombiano recién hecho, los ojos cerrados. Era un auténtico placer.

Me asomé a la ventana mientras bebía a pequeños sorbos, tratando de no quemarme la lengua como siempre hacía. Vi caer los copos de nieve, depositándose en la gran capa que ya cubría todo el suelo excepto la carretera, por donde la quitanieves ya había pasado bien entrada la mañana. Pensando el frío que debía de hacer fuera, un escalofrío recorrió mi bien abrigada espalda por dentro del albornoz, y casi compadecí a los valientes que se atrevieron anoche a ir al parque Boston Common y a Copley Square para ver las estatuas de hielo, o a los que salieron para ver los fuegos artificiales del puerto. Con lo bien que nos lo habíamos pasado nosotros en casa, al calor de la calefacción, cantando villancicos y bailando…

Me alejé de la ventana, dándome un susto cuando mi pie tropezó contra algo duro. Giré sobre mis talones y, al mirar al suelo, un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios mientras sacudía la cabeza, sintiéndome estúpida.

\- Hey, Bass – saludé, con voz ronca.

La tortuga alzó la cabeza lentamente, como si me hubiera entendido. Sonreí de lado y cogí un trozo de lechuga de la nevera. Agachándome para dárselo, con la otra mano recorrí el duro caparazón de la mascota de Maura, maravillándome con la textura. Bass se removió, despacio, y dio un mordisco a la hoja de lechuga.

\- Rico, ¿verdad? – la tortuga siguió masticando, sin molestarse en mirarme, y por segunda vez en un breve período de tiempo me sentí estúpida.  _¿Qué esperabas, Rizzoli? Estás hablando con una tortuga,_  me dije a mí misma. – Ya me parezco a Maura… - mascullé, para nadie en particular, solo un pensamiento expresado en voz alta.

Le dejé la lechuga en el suelo a Bass, al lado de su cabeza, y cogí otra taza del armario. Con cuidado de no quemarme, agarré ambas tazas por las asas y me encaminé de vuelta al dormitorio, sin prisa para no derramar el café. Mis fríos pies agradecieron el cambio del mármol de la cocina al parqué del pasillo, más calentito.

Entré en la habitación de puntillas, y me quedé parada en el marco de la puerta por unos segundos, disfrutando de las vistas. Maura Isles yacía boca arriba, dormida, una mata de pelo rubio esparcida por la almohada, rodeándole la cara como si fuera un aura celestial. Tenía el rostro relajado, y una mano alargada hacia el sitio que debería estar ocupando yo, como si en medio de sus sueños me hubiera buscado y no encontrado.

Otro día más que había sido la primera en despertar, dándome la oportunidad de poder observarla dormir…. Era un espectáculo del que jamás me cansaría.

Deposité suavemente ambas tazas encima de la mesilla de noche, del lado de Maura. Desabroché el nudo que sujetaba el albornoz y me desembaracé de él, dejándolo caer al suelo. Con rapidez, antes de perder el calor, levanté las sábanas y me metí debajo de ellas, arrebujándome contra la forense. Enterré la fría punta de mi nariz en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, y causando que ella soltara un suave gemido y se encogiera, molesta. Me reí bajito, y comencé a dejar un reguero de besos en su cuello, en su mandíbula, en su cara, viendo cómo poco a poco iba despertándose.

\- Buenos días, dormilona – saludé, con una sonrisa, a esos ojos verde avellana que parpadeaban para quitarse los últimos restos de sueño.

\- Hola – contestó ella, con voz ronca.

\- Pensé que ya era hora de despertarte – comenté, entre beso y beso, colocándome encima de ella.

\- Mmmhh…

\- Te he traído café, hecho por mí – le sonreí, con orgullo, arrancándole una dormida sonrisa.

\- Me está costando entrar en el 2014 – murmuró, acariciando mi mejilla.

\- Suele costarte entrar en el mundo tras una noche loca.

Soltó una carcajada y se frotó un ojo mientras suspiraba. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, verde avellana contra marrón, y saltaron chispas. Era como una corriente eléctrica que circulara entre nuestros cuerpos, y bien nos tocáramos o nos miráramos, un cosquilleo nos recorría a ambas, un calor repentino que hacía que donde nuestras pieles se rozaran ardiera en llamas. Ambas sonreímos a la vez y nuestros labios se juntaron en un deseado beso de buenos días, suave, sin prisa alguna, teniendo todo el día para disfrutar la una de la otra.

Sin darme cuenta, me encontré tumbada en la cama, mi espalda contra el colchón y Maura encima de mí, mirándome con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

\- Se va a enfriar el café – avisé, viendo el brillo de deseo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué más da el café? Voy a celebrar el año nuevo con mi novia – replicó ella.

Me estremecí ante el sonido de la palabra  _"_ novia _"_  en sus labios. Era la primera vez que lo decía en los meses que llevábamos de relación.

\- Mmmm… Me gusta cómo suena… - murmuré contra sus labios.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿no? – Inquirió Maura, alzándose sobre sus codos para mirarme a la cara –  _"_ Año nuevo, vida nueva _"_.

\- Comencémosla juntas – dije, con un brillo peligroso en mi mirada mientras, en un rápido movimiento, tumbaba a la forense bajo mi cuerpo y me lanzaba a sus labios.

**FIN**


End file.
